


halloween party

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Some snippets with Celty, Shinra, Anri, and Erika as they get ready for Celty's Halloween party.





	halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Sandy Claws exchange! Tried to do something that included a lot of favorite characters and ship teases.

The Halloween party is, strangely enough, Celty’s idea. Though an American-style Halloween is one of the last things Shinra would have expected her to take an interest in, she gets the idea in her mind nonetheless, asking him questions about it all the way in August, and the closer it gets to October, the more clear it becomes that she wants to do something on the thirty first. And, since his offers of a private, romantic night in are met with the usual elbow jab, he has no choice but to agree to have people over to celebrate with them.

“At the very least, you should put on a nice costume for me,” he says with a sigh. “I think that’d be proper payment, don’t you?”

“ _ First of all, there’s no way I’m wearing anything you’d pick out in front of the guests _ ,” she replies. “ _ Second of all, I do live here too, you know. I shouldn’t have to repay you to have friends over. _ ”

“Hey, wait a second! You said you wouldn’t wear something like that in front of  _ guests _ ! Does that mean you’re more willing to dress up for me when we’re  _ alone _ ?” asks Shinra with a wide grin.

Celty’s shoulders sag as she types, “ _ You’re really hopeless, you know _ ?”

~X~

Both Mikado and Anri find themselves with invitations, and are told they can bring friends, so naturally, the first people who come to mind are Saki and Masaomi. The four of them have been growing closer lately, though it’s a little weird at times, considering those two are dating while Mikado and Anri are still trying to figure out how they fit into the group, much less what they are to each other.

“I’ve never been to a party like that before,” says Saki. “It’s pretty exciting, huh?”

“I wouldn’t know what to dress up as,” Anri replies. “I think Celty wants us to all wear costumes, but…”

“Don’t you have a friend who’s good at that kind of stuff?” she replies. “Like, she does a lot cosplay or something?”

Anri is surprised that Saki remembers Erika that well, but more surprised that she didn’t think of it first.

“That’s right, I guess I could ask her about it...still, I don’t know if I should bother her about it…”

“I thought she loved dressing you up. I bet she’d be excited if you asked!” Saki says. “I can ask with you, if you want, but I don’t really know her that well.”

So the two of them decide to talk to Erika, and Anri finds herself spending even more time with Saki. The two of them are closer now than she ever expected them to be, but, then again, they did hit it off rather well when they first met. It’s nice, having a friend like her, and Anri is happier every day with all the friends she has.

~X~

“I’d love to help you guys with costumes!” Erika says. “It’ll probably be easier than getting Yumachi to agree with me on a theme for the party, at least.”

It’s only recently that Erika and Walker began dating, though if you asked anyone they would assume that the two of them have been together for much longer, considering how inseparable they’ve always been. And, naturally, being a couple hasn’t changed much about their interactions, and they are still just as close, and bicker just as much, as before.

“If you’re already busy with that, we won’t bother you,” Anri says quickly, looking down, and her shyness is so adorable that Erika feels like she could squeeze her and never let go.

But she refrains and instead says, “Nah, it’s not gonna be that hard. I bet i have a lot of stuff to fit the two of you, and your boyfriends, and even if I have to do some alterations, I can basically do those in my sleep.”

Anri’s face goes red at the mention of a boyfriend, which seems to amuse Saki to no end. However, Erika now has something more important on her mind than guiding her younger friend’s love life, and that is figuring out what she has that will be the perfect look for the girls in front of her and the boys they’ll have with them. She’s glad that they at least won’t be nearly as picky as Walker is, and soon enough, she’s sorting through her closet, jotting down ideas for classic Halloween costumes.

Now all she has to do is convince Anri to rock a lower bustline, and they’ll be set!

~X~

“Our theme is voice actors!” is the first thing Walker says when Shinra lets him and his friends inside. “At least, for me and Erika. Those two were lame and didn’t want to dress up as anything tonight!” Behind him, Kadota and Saburo make faces at his words, and Erika smiles and waves, stepping forward.

“Yeah, see, this is the closest we could get to agreeing on anything, so-” She keeps going as Shinra lets them all in, but he only understands about half of what she says, and even less of what Walker interjects. They’re some of the first to arrive at the party, with the exception of Seiji and Mika, because Mika wanted to help Celty with food for the party.

Now that that’s all done, she’s changed into a dark formal gown, looking beautiful yet eerie with the scar around her neck, and Seiji stands at her side, looking elegant, but disinterested as always. The two of them look perfectly suited for each other tonight, regardless, though Shinra can’t spend too long taking in the guests before he hears the doorbell again.

This time, he’s greeted by Anri as a witch- with her arms crossed over her chest despite the neckline being a bit more modest than most costumes of that nature- who is accompanied by a vampire Mikado, and Masaomi in torn clothes with stitches painted on his exposed skin, with Saki on his arm in some sort of pumpkin themed getup. Behind them is Shizuo and his two coworkers, though they also chose to forgo costumes tonight, and Shinra doesn’t feel nearly so out of place now, considering all he did was splash some red food coloring on an old lab coat while Mika had it out to cook.

But it doesn’t really matter who all is dressed up and who isn’t; Celty wearing what she thinks is similar to what she used to wear before, seems to be having the time of her life either way.

In fact, she’s having so much fun that when his father and stepmother show up with their tall Russian friend in tow, she doesn’t mind nearly as much as she normally would. Shinra isn’t even sure how they heard about it, though of course Emilia is excited to celebrate a Halloween more familiar to her. However, it’s hard to determine exactly  _ what _ she and the two men with her are supposed to be, and Shinra gives up trying to figure it out almost immediately.

~X~

Celty’s party doesn’t turn out much differently than any other gatherings that she has, but she’s left giddy by the end of the night, and when the last guests leave- and she’s even so lucky that her kind-of-in-laws aren’t hard to get rid of- she sinks down on the couch, her outfit returning to its normal state.

“Aw, is that all I get tonight? What happened to our private party?” Shinra whines.

“ _ I never said anything about a private party, that was all you. _ ”

“You don’t have to be so mean to me!” he protests. “I played the part of the perfect host  _ all night _ , don’t I get a little reward? Hey, don’t sigh at me like that!”

Celty knows that he’s right, that he  _ did _ do a very good job entertaining guests with her tonight, and that, even if he isn’t much of a party person, he still looked to be having a good time. And she rather likes the way his jaw drops when her clothes shift into something more revealing.

“A-a nurse? Just for me? Have I died and gone to heaven? Oh, Celty, you’re amazing, you know that? I really am the luckiest- ow!”

“ _ Don’t over do it _ ,” she types, once she’s finished jabbing him.


End file.
